Bounce!
by Knight In Voided Armor
Summary: Continuation of Ping! On Your Brain Which is about play time with the sound trio
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome one and all to the continuation to " Ping! On Your Brain". If you haven't read it yet go read it before you read this... Or don't you just may be a little lost. **

Bounce!

_Prologue_

Kin looked over at the familiar face setting next to her. Zaku was wearing his Kage outfit to show off while he was in Konohagakure. He was such a better Kage than Orochimaru, though he was a little full of himself. He wanted to call the Kage "Zakukage" so he would always be remembered.

Dosu through each of them something to drink "So, what have you two been up to?"

Kin leaned back "Other than hot sweaty women sex with my fiancé, not a lot."

Zaku shook his head removing his hat "The usual owning my own village."

Dosu shook his head "I finally talked Gaara in to letting me be an Anbu and protect him. He is just scared for my safety. I'd rather him be ok then I."

Zaku walked over and punched him in the arm "You are so pathetic. Do you know how many girls you get being Kage?"

Kin hit him "None most likely, it seems like a lot of work."

Zaku sighed "Yeah, it is a lot of work. But it makes me feel worth a lot in the end."

Dosu smiled "I'm so glad this worked out."

Kin opened her arms "Hug me."

They both huddled up to her and they shared a group hug and Tenten walked up to them "It's so nice when you three are together. You really are closer than family."

Kin jumped up and hugged her. Dosu smiled and looked up at Tenten "How have you been Tenten?"

Tenten smiled back at Dosu "With this girl in my arms every night. How do you think I am?"

Dosu looked at them, used to Tenten wasn't as... Enthusiastic as Kin was, now they really loved each other. That's why they where getting married. And Dosu and Zaku would be there.

Zaku played with his finger on his lap "So, what is everyone doing later?"

Tenten looked over at Zaku "Oh by the way, the Hokage said he finally finished your apartment for when you are here. And Dosu if you need a place to stay mine and Kin's door is always open."

Dosu smiled "No, Gaara is coming down later today and we will be staying in his apartment."

Kin seemed to be glued to Tenten's waist. Tenten looked down at her "I have to go baby girl, you should spend some time with your family.

Kin frowned playfully and gave Tenten a kiss before she took off. Kin plopped down next to Zaku and Dosu smiling.

**AN: What do you think of the new intro? From now on I promise longer chapters. This is just a prologue. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as Ping! **


	2. Where would one base their comparison?

Bounce! 

_Where would one base their comparison?_

Kin bounced around happily, the streets where nearly empty today. She wondered where Tenten had to go so fast earlier. Oh well, the trust she had in Tenten was great enough to get rid of that thought quickly. She knew Dosu was with Gaara now, but where the hell did Zaku go?

--

Zaku was so bored he thought sawing his own hand off at this point might be fun. In his schedule in the sound village he was always so busy. Here he didn't do anything, walked around and goofed off with his old team. He seen two people arguing over by a building. It looked like the pink haired girl and the blonde guy... He disliked them both so he thought he may go over their and show some authority.

Zaku casually walked up to them right as the blonde haired guy was leaving. The pink haired girl had tears rolling down her face.

He took a piece of cloth from his pocket "Here, what's wrong?"

Sakura stared up at the figure standing in front of her. He was the Kage from the sound village, the new one. The one everybody was so excited to have.

She whipped her tears "Nothing, lord Nihdaime."

Zaku shook his head furiously, this girl looked so innocent and well...beautiful.

He placed the cloth back in his pocket "Don't call me that, I am in your village, I am your age, and there is no real reason to respect me. I used to hate calling the Kage's by their proper names. My names Zaku."

Sakura smiled "My names Sakura, and that guy that just left has been leading me on quite a few times now."

Zaku cocked his head to the side "You mean... You was actually with someone that pathetic?"

Sakura laughed "Yeah I guess so. This is the third time he has broken up with me."

Zaku got a weird look on his face "You should really stop giving him chances. He doesn't deserve that many."

Sakura frowned "No one else will have me."

Zaku closed his eyes and prayed "That's ridiculous, you're... You're beautiful."

Sakura blushed deeply, she didn't know this man very well, but he really made her feel like she was something.

Zaku took her by the hand "Why, if you would let me, I would have you."

Sakura blushed deeper... Was he serious? Would a Kage really be interested in... Her?

Zaku stood to his feet "Well, I really shouldn't stay long."

Sakura stood up "No wait."

Zaku looked toward her "What is it?"

Sakura gave him a big hug "Thank you, you really have shown me something good."

Zaku smiled and hugged her back "Don't worry about it. It was really all my pleasure."

She let him go "Bye."

Zaku smacked himself in the head.

Sakura looked at him strange.

He looked over at her "I was about to let you walk away without asking you out tonight."

She stared at him blankly "You're serious?"

Zaku smiled "Of course I am. How about in the park at around 6:00? That is, if you want to."

Sakura smiled "That sounds great, I'll be there."

They parted ways with Zaku smiling the entire time.

--

Kin was now stomping her feet as she walked, everyone had completely abandoned her. She went home and laid in the bed that she and Tenten shared. She still smelt Tenten on the sheets, she knew that she would have to do laundry but hanging on to this smell until she seen Tenten next seemed like the best idea. And where was Zaku?

Kin heard a knock on the door and answered it seeing Zaku standing pathetically at the door.

She let him in "Where have you been?"

Zaku fell to the bed "I was just busy."

Kin ripped him from the bed "I want to smell Tenten not you."

Zaku laughed "Can I store my Kage robe here?"

Kin nodded "I don't care."

Zaku threw it over his head, revealing a black sleeveless shirt and camo pants.

Kin laughed "You don't look that different than you used to."

Zaku smiled brightly "I know, why would I want to?"

Kin smiled "Good old Zaku, it's a good thing some things never change."

Zaku laughed "So, where's Tenten?"

Kin frowned "I don't know."

Zaku put an arm around her "I'm sure she is just busy. She would never do anything against you."

Kin bit her bottom lip "I'm just scared I've moved her in to something too fast... Or I've been too clingy."

Zaku cocked his head to the side "You two are engaged, you can't be too clingy any more. And about moving her in to things too fast... Last time I checked she proposed to you."

Kin smiled "Thank you Zaku, that really means a lot."

Zaku made an Italian mob looking face and began talking with an accent "It's what I do."

They both laughed.


	3. UmEhWhat Was That?

**Yaoi / Yuri warning **

**

* * *

**

Bounce! 

_Um...Eh...What Was That?_

Tenten finally came home, Kin hugged her hard.

Tenten held her "What's wrong baby girl?"

Kin smiled up at her "I just... Missed you, I'm sorry."

Tenten kissed her "Don't apologize, I love having you clung to me."

Kin frowned "So, I'm not too clingy?"

Tenten "Now, I love having you cling to me. But you being insecure is not cool. Kin there is nothing you can do to make me not love you. Our love is forever, and that's why I am proving it to you. How can I show you how much I love you?"

Kin continued holding her "Just stay with me, no one else."

Tenten picked Kin up and laid her on the bed "Baby girl, there is no one in this world that could compare to you, why would I even think that."

Kin smiled "I love you Tenten."

Tenten smiled back laying over top of Kin "I love you too."

--

Gaara walked out of his bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist.

Dosu watched him "Is Kankuro and Temari here?"

Gaara brushed the water off of his hair "No, why?'

Dosu walked over to him and easily worked his towel off while Gaara unraveled Dosu's bandages. They kissed passionately feeling there lips blend in to almost one. Dosu's eager tongue brushed Gaara's teeth until he felt their tongues touch and begin to wrap together.

Gaara's longing hand began to move down Dosu's tense body until he reached his lovers manhood and began to lightly stroke it. Dosu refrained from making a sound enjoying the kiss and the feeling on his crotch.

Gaara moved down and began kissing Dosu on the neck letting warm saliva drip from his tongue on to Dosu's neck. They both wanted this more than either of them could imagine.

Gaara dropped down and began sucking on Dosu with passion behind it. His tongue moved against Dosu's manhood laying a lubricant on it for each time he motioned it in and out of his mouth.

Dosu motioned Gaara up and they kissed again.

Dosu brought his lover to the couch "I love you. You're my jewel from the sand."

Gaara held Dosu tight "I love you to Dosu, with everything I have. I would give up this village for you."

They both smiled... Knowing it was true.

--

Zaku waited longingly on the park bench, he was half an hour early. He didn't believe in the whole fashionably late thing. He wanted to make sure everything went well tonight.

Obviously Sakura didn't believe in it either. He watched the girl move around the park without noticing him. He guessed he probably did look a lot different without the robe and the big hat.

Zaku walked up to Sakura "You're early."

Sakura looked up at him, he really was her age, and he was quite handsome. She really shouldn't be surprised. The third was only 4 when he was chosen for Hokage.

Zaku placed his arm out "Shall we?"

Sakura wrapped her arm with his and they began walking.

Sakura looked at him "So what are your plans?"

Zaku looked back at her "Well, I have brought a picnic basket, and then later tonight I have something special planed that me and the generous Hokage have set up."

Sakura smiled, she had never been treated so well.

They sat down and began eating and exchanged nervous glances. They both began laughing.

Sakura finished her food "Thank you so much Zaku, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Zaku smiled at her "You deserve it, this was really nothing."

Zaku looked up "Hey, it's about to start."

Sakura scooted close to Zaku and he placed one arm around her and pointed toward the sky.

Fireworks where going off, beautiful colors filled the sky.

Zaku watched the amazed faces Sakura made, this was the first time she had ever seen fireworks.

The last firework that went off was a picture of a cherry blossom tree... Sakura leaned over and looked in to Zaku's eyes "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Tears began to travel down her face and he whipped them away and kissed her tear stained lips and she kissed him back.

Zaku figured it was around midnight... He should get her home soon.

--

Tenten kissed Kin refusing to let their bodies part. She wanted to prove she had no other romantic interest in her life.

Kin didn't know what was in to Tenten but she didn't care either, this moment was great. Kin lifted Tenten's shirt over her head and cupped her perfect breast in her hands.

Tenten let out a slight moan in to Kin's mouth not breaking the kiss.

Kin pulled down her lovers pants and rubbed her wet clit through her panties.

Tenten quickly pulled back smirking "It's your night Kin."

Kin found all of her clothing move quickly to the ground, and felt Tenten's soaking wet tongue move over her erect nipple. Kin was breathing extremely heavy and moaning on and off excitedly.

Kin now felt the wetness of Tenten's tongue moving deeper and deeper inside of her.

Tenten allowed her tongue to move in and out of Kin licking every area of her crotch until she came.

The hugged each other close as Tenten looked in to Kin's eyes "I love you baby girl, and no one else. I will never love anyone else."

Kin smiled hugging Tenten tightly.


	4. Like the President?

Bounce!

_Like the President?_

Zaku woke up with his nose feeling stopped up, he then noticed the soft feeling of grass on the back of his shirt. Great, he had slept outside, memories of the following night came flowing in to his head and he quickly looked down at the girl resting her head on his lap. Her pink hair flowed across his leg and a slight trail of her saliva trailed neatly from her cute mouth. He placed his hand on her chin and whiped the saliva away before nudging her slightly.

She woke up and looked up at Zaku drowzily before smiling "Hey, good morning."

Zaku smiled back at her "Did you sleep well?"

Sakura moved next to Zaku laying her head on his shoulder "Well enough."

--

Dosu woke under a cover next to his lovers naked body. He got up and began dressing not placing his bandages back on just yet wanting the chance to give Gaara a goodbye kiss.He set easily on the bed next to Gaara watching his beautifull face breathe inward as he took his sleeping breathes. Dosu smiled and shook his partner lightly and his eyes opened slowly.

Dosu looked down at Gaara's dreamy eyes "Morning sleepy."

Gaara smiled "I don't know what I would do if I didn't wake up next to you everyday."

Dosu kissed his lover passionately before standing up and wraping his face "I love you Gaara, but I did come here for a reason... I'll see you tonight."

--

Tenten woke up to see Kin's naked body stretching at the end of the bed. She crawled lovingly toward her and hugged her from behind.

Kin laughed "I see you're awake."

Tenten smiled to herself "And to quite a wonderfull sight."

Kin turned to her and kissed her holding her tightly "I love you Tenten."

Tenten smiled "I love you too Kin, more than anything."

They shared another more passionate kiss before Tenten pulled her lover backwards on to the bed.

Kin suddenly sat up "Oh god, I have to meet Dosu. I'm sorry baby, I have to go."

Kin rushed out of the door with Tenten smiling calling behind her "I love you too baby girl."

--

Zaku felt a cloth hit him in the face as he turned to see Kin "What do you want?"

Kin laughed "Put your gear on. You sure are here early, and who's this?"

Sakura turned her head away from Kin "I'm no one."

Zaku stood up before helping Sakura to her feet "Look what you did Kin, you scared her. Sakura this is my old team mate Kin."

Sakura turned back to face Kin "I'm sorry, I thought you where his girlfriend."

Kin made a gaging face and Zaku laughed "No, she's a lesbian."

Kin laughed "You so you better watch out Zaku, I'll steal your new girlfriend away."

Zaku placed his arms around Sakura "Mine. You better watch out, I thought you where so in love with Tenten?"

Kin laughed again "You know I do, and I would never leave her for anyone."

Dosu soon poped up from over the hill "So, you two are starting the fun without me."

Kin looked at Dosu "Hey Dosu, it looks like Zaku really wasn't gay, who knew."

Sakura had her head pressed down in to Zaku's chest nervously hiding her blush.

Dosu laughed "Don't worry, me and Kin are no one to be worried about. Just Zaku's friends."

Sakura looked at this man... Based on appearance she would usually be scared to death of this man.

She finally began speaking "I'm Sakura."

Dosu smiled "My names Dosu, you may have heard a few rumors about me and the Kazekage... They're true." He began laughing.

She couldn't help but smile.

Kin looked at her "Yeah, it's hard to believe Zaku hung out with two people as curved as us and turned out straight."

Dosu stopped laughing "So, are you two together?"

Sakura hadn't thought about it much, she just enjoyed being with him. She gave Zaku a nervous look.

Zaku smiled "If she wants to be... She's a very special girl." He gave a smile directly at Sakura.

Sakur blushed harder than before "I... Yes..."

Kin clapped laughing "Good job Zaku, she's hot."

This only made Sakura blush more and return her head to Zaku's chest.

Zaku threw on his Kage gear "Shall we?"

* * *

_I missed writing this story so much. I'm glad to be back in the game. Hope you guys enjoy. _


End file.
